


Cosplay Lesbians

by RavenclawDoll



Series: Charlie Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, One Shot, supernatural imagines, willow and tara cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine cosplaying Willow and Tara with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original imagine http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/64833754434/submitted-by-saintlallaward

"Charlie," you called from your shared bedroom with the redhead.

"Yes," she asked, appearing at the door.

"Can you tie this?"

You were having a hard time tying the blue and green corset for your costume and you needed help.

"Sure," she said, taking the strings from you.

You and her were going to the local con and decided to dress as your favorite lesbian couple- Willow and Tara. She was Willow for the obvious reason of red hair. Your hair was a tad darker than Tara's but it wasn't too much. The outfits were the ones they wore in the musical episode.

"Are you sure people are going to know who we're supposed to be," you asked, picking at your lip.

"Anyone who's seen the show will. We're in their most iconic outfits, I think."

You nodded, turning to see her. She was in a rose colored dress with black vein like design. She was-

"Beautiful," you whispered.

"You look rather sexy yourself," she smirked, pulling you close by the hips.

Your cheeks turned pink and you muttered a "thanks."

"This corset really does wonders for your boobs," she said, moving her hand to one and squeezing gently.

You let out a small moan and closed your eyes. Charlie leaned in, soft lips on your chapped ones.

"We, uh," you stuttered a breath. "We should get going."

Charlie nodded. "But afterwards, it's me, you, that top, and our bed."

"I think that can be arranged," you said, giving her another kiss.


End file.
